


Vida en Marte

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Politics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santiago, 1974. Miguel se encuentra atrapado en una ciudad donde no desea estar, una ciudad que lo oprime y violenta desde el silencio y la censura. Manuel, en cambio, es un pájaro al que le han amarrado las alas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vida en Marte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchimDy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchimDy/gifts).



> Este fic puede contener errores en la cronología histórica. Investigué todo lo que pude para realizar una ambientación correcta, pero es muy probable que se me hayan escapado algunas cositas y hay referencias en las notas al final del capítulo para aclarar ciertas cosillas de la historia.
> 
> Por último, mil gracias a @rantingprince por ser la más linda de las lindas y betearme este fic a pesar de no ser la más fan de la ficción histórica. BESITOS PARA TI.

 

 _Allí amé a una mujer terrible,_  
_llorando por el humo siempre eterno_  
 _de aquella ciudad acorralada_  
 _por símbolos de invierno._

—Santiago de Chile, Silvio Rodríguez.

**_29 de Junio de 1974._ **

 

El primer halito de la mañana se cierne sobre Santiago como un manto espeso y húmedo, pesado ante los ojos de Miguel. No es un caso tan severo como la humedad matutina de su natal Lima, donde el aire se respira como agua, pero sí es suficiente para que tenga que hurgar en sus bolsillos, desesperado por hallar un pañuelo con el cual secarse la nariz. El saxofón es un peso reconfortante en su espalda, proporcionándole calor, pero no el suficiente para dejar de temblar. Se siente mal equipado para la violencia del invierno en Santiago—se siente mal equipado, en general, para la brutalidad que la metrópoli extiende sobre sus habitantes en el letargo posterior al derrumbe del gran sueño socialista. Por todo el resentimiento que Miguel le guardó a su padre por sacarlo del Perú, jamás deseó que su sueño se transformase en una pesadilla política. Está plenamente consciente de que si alguien le hubiese advertido lo que sucedería, Antonio Prado de todas formas no lo habría creído, encerrado en las maquinaciones de sus delirios revolucionarios y su tozudez.

Hijo de un español, nacido en Lima, pero criado en Arequipa y actual residente de Santiago, nunca estuvo en los planes de Miguel transformarse en un hijo cosmopolita del mundo. Su viejo y él llegaron a Santiago en 1970, tras dos factores importantes: el ruido producido por la campaña electoral de Salvador Allende y su subsiguiente elección como presidente de Chile, y arrancando del desbarajuste político del régimen de Velasco luego de la caída en picada del modelo ISI. El plan original pudo haber sido un regreso triunfal a Europa, pero el padre de Miguel veía futuro en América Latina y en la revolución. Ahora, con el sueño muerto y la revolución en pedazos, tanto Antonio como Miguel navegan un limbo en cautiverio dentro de la ciudad de Santiago, prisioneros de aquello que debía haberles permitido vivir en libertad. El oficio de ninguno de los dos es muy bien visto desde el punto de vista de los militares, y Miguel se ha visto obligado a guardar la cámara fotográfica en favor del saxofón (más bohemio, pero menos amenazante que su Canon Canonet 28[1] o una guitarra con un cancionero de protesta).

Miguel frota sus manos con ahínco, soplando el vaho en ellas. La banda con la que toca ha quedado de recogerlo esa mañana, el trato ha sido utilizar la mayor parte del día para ensayar y salir por la tarde hacia Lonquén[2], lo suficientemente temprano para sortear el toque de queda. Sus compañeros tienen la confianza de que la gente del clandestino, además de pagarles por su música, les proporcione techo y comida. Miguel realmente espera que eso  sea así; no le apetece pasar la noche metido en algun calabozo a kilometros de distancia de su casa en el barrio Yungay[3] sin un mango para pagarse la fianza, especialmente porque todo lo que sabe de Lonquén, es que está lejos de la ciudad, allá entre el campo y unas minas de cal, donde pasaron _cosas raras_[4] hace algunos meses. Nunca sabe si sus compañeros de banda son buenos para el chisme o derechamente prefieren no asumir la verdad de algunos hechos por su propia seguridad. Después de todo, las paredes tienen oídos y hasta el tipo del kiosko podría venderte a los polis por andar hablando en contra del régimen.

En eso está Miguel, divagando y con la mirada pegada en las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera, cuando la van de sus amigos para frente a él. Francisco se asoma con algo de vergüenza desde la ventana del conductor, el rojo desteñido de su Volkswagen Samba[5] otorgándole un ápice de color a la avenida.

—Te pido disculpas, Migue —dice Francisco, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana y estirando un brazo para abrir la puerta de la minivan, porque la manecilla está mala y ninguna de las cuatro personas que van dentro es capaz de abrirla desde el interior—. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con el combustible. (Y Pedro se quedó dormido otra vez).

 Miguel entorna los ojos, porque no sería primera vez que alguna de esas dos cosas pasan. Se quita el saxofón de la espalda y se mete con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza con el techo, al entrar a la minivan. Al levantar la mirada, no se le hace raro notar que van todos bien dormidos. Termina optando por sentarse en uno de los asientos que dan a la ventana, con el afán de ir mirando el paisaje un rato. Dormita durante todo el camino, pero es entre la línea de lo gris y lo verde que acaba por caer en un sueño más profundo, con _Norwegian Wood_ de los Beatles arrullándolo desde el equipo de sonido de la minivan. _So, I lit a fire isn't good, norwegian wood_ suena, desde la estación de radio favorita de Francisco, y nadie se enoja, porque siempre tiene que conducir con un concierto de ronquidos de fondo. Se ha ganado el derecho para adjudicarse la radio y bombardearlos con los Beatles hasta el hastío, de todas maneras, es lo más inofensivo que podrían estar escuchando si los detuviese una patrulla en algún semáforo.

La llegada a Lonquén es anunciada por la voz tenue de Francisco y el cese del ruido escandaloso del motor. Miguel se endereza despacio, limpiándose un hilo de saliva del mentón y mirando los árboles afuera de su ventana, mientras Pedro e Itzel se estiran como gatos perezosos en los otros asientos. Al bajar, se toma su tiempo para observar a su alrededor antes de ayudar a descargar las cosas. Han llegado a una parcela bien alejada de cualquier lugar conectado a la ciudad, con algunas gallinas pululando por alrededor del terreno y unos cuantos perros meneando la cola afuera del pórtico de una casa de campo. Francisco le explica que la versión que todos en la fiesta van a contar, en caso de que haya algún tipo de control policial o una patrulla, es una mentira cuidadosamente elaborada por parte de los dueños de casa: un bautizo.

—Si hasta hay una capilla a unos metros de acá —explica Francisco con una sonrisa justo en el borde de lo tensa—. El cura está al tanto, en caso de que vayan a molestarlo con preguntas. Para cuando estén interrogándolo, ya la mayoría estaríamos arrancando.

Miguel le devuelve a la sonrisa a Francisco, un poco tensa igual. Tiene ganas de hacer música, sí, pero no al borde de la desesperación que posee a sus compañeros de banda. Supone que no comparte la intensidad del sentimiento porque la música no lo mueve de la misma manera que a ellos, no es su arte realmente, no lo inspira profundamente y no es el oficio con el que pretende ganarse la vida. El saxofón de un modo en el que la Canonet 28 jamás le habría pesado. Pero andar de curioso tiene consecuencias caras en los tiempos que se viven.

—¿Nos van a pagar bien, Pancho? —pregunta, más preocupado por el resto que por él. Anda misio, sí, pero en su casa no falta tanto la plata. Tiene a su viejo de respaldo.

—Mejor que la última vez —Francisco suspira, abriendo el maletero del auto. Eso es todo lo que Miguel necesita saber para ponerse a descargar los equipos.

La banda se llama _Los Cóndores_. Pedro e Itzel, que son mexicanos, no estaban muy conformes con la idea cuando todos acordaron trabajar juntos, pero Miguel sugirió decidir el nombre con una moneda, y él y Francisco terminaron ganando el derecho a ponerle ese nombre al conjunto. La fusión musical que empapa la música de sus canciones quizás no sea un sonido muy novedoso, pero es lo suficientemente ecléctico para complacer a los amantes de la música tradicional. Su estilo ha tenido que inclinarse más por los ritmos centroamericanos y alejarse de lo andino, a causa de la brillante iniciativa del régimen por prohibir la propagación de la música andina[6]. _La música del norte no tiene la culpa, le explicó un amigo a Miguel_ , _pero la junta siente que la gente la asocia con la UP. Con el gobierno de Allende._

La Zampoña se le ha llenado de polvo.

 

-

 

La luz tenue de las velas no le permiten una visión nocturna muy buena, pero Miguel tiene clarísimo que no conoce a nadie en la peña. Francisco ha tenido que presentarle a los dueños de casa, y a la gente que hizo posible que tuviesen trabajo por esa noche. Han tocado más de dos horas y agradece el descanso, aunque sea más para sociabilizar que para comer. Es por eso que agradece de todo corazón cuando una empanada de pino llega a sus manos; la comida chilena es algo… insípida, pero si hay algo que Miguel logra apreciar entre tanto bocado aburrido, es una empanada de pino. Da el primer mordisco, hambriento y ya agotado, con un ligero hilo de jugo cayendo desde sus labios, incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no sea su cena. Incapaz, por un momento, de ver al tipo que acapara un grupito de gente en uno de los rincones de la sala.

Apenas se fija, tiene que acercarse. Es más qué curiosidad por saber qué tipo de chismes se están contando, porque lo primero que lo atrae a mirar es el énfasis en la voz del tipo. Debe ser un huevón un poco más joven que él, forrado en un sweater de lana de tal tamaño que, ayuda a disimular un poco su notoria delgadez. Tiene los ojos almendrados coronados por gafas de marco negro, y el cabello castaño oscuro, igual que los ojos, y no cesa de gesticular con las manos, a pesar del balanceo peligroso del vino en el vaso que está sosteniendo.

—La violencia se tiene que combatir con violencia —el tipo sentencia, a lo que Miguel enarca una ceja y bufa un poco, olvidando su empanada por un momento. Siente que ha pasado desapercibido hasta que el tipo fija sus ojos oscuros en él, sonriendo con airecito de sabérselas todas.

—¿Qué? ¿Erís de esos que piensa que la revolución se hace por la paz? —el tipo ríe— ¿Erís un hippie?

—A ver, huevón, es muy pronto para saltar a la trinchera —Miguel se da el gustazo de terminarse la empanada antes de ponerse a discutir con el sujeto—. Mira, yo sólo creo que la violencia engendra violencia y que, en realidad, no sirve de mucho.

—A los rusos les sirvió —el tipo le discute. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por efecto del vino, como un clásico bronceado de cantina. A Miguel le llama la atención que tiene la piel clara, pero no como la del rubio que está parado al lado de él metiéndole floro a unas chicas, ni mucho menos como la de un gringo. Es un tono que yace en el límite, pero obviamente mucho más claro que el tono canela del propio Miguel.

—No sabría decirte si a los rusos les está yendo muy bien —Miguel carraspea—. Los gringos les pisan los talones y se sabe que si vas a la Unión Soviética, te van a mostrar la parte bonita y ya está.

—Vale, nadie ha dicho que la Unión Soviética es a prueba de balas —el tipo contrarresta, enfático—. Pero lanzándole flores a los milicos tampoco vamos a lograr mucho.

—No, pero no te veo cargando una AK-47. A diferencia de ellos. —Miguel sentencia con algo de sarcasmo. Hace rato que la empanada se le ha acabado, hace rato ya que el extraño está muy ebrio.

—La pasividad puede matar también —el extraño discute ferviente, casi ansioso—. ¿De dónde venís tú?

Miguel sonríe de medio lado. El tipo ya le ha sacado el acento.

—Perú. Mi viejo se vino arrancando de Velasco, de la revolución desde arriba.

Hay cierta comprensión en los ojos del tipo cuando vuelve a mirarlo. Como si entendiera la clase de broma cósmica a la que fue sometido Miguel.

—Es como si fuerai alérgico a la democracia, huevón.

Miguel suelta una carcajada. Podría haberle contestado, pero Francisco se asoma desde la multitud para tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo volver con la banda. La plata no se gana sola.

 

-

 

El triunfo de la desvalijada Unidad Popular[7] descansa ya seis metros bajo tierra, sólo mencionado en susurros temblorosos, escondido en panfletos arrastrados por los vientos voraces del invierno. Yace, post mortem, en el fondo de un vaso de vino navegado en medio de una peña furtiva con los compañeros, evaporado como el alcohol de la bebida que consumen. Manuel ha bebido tanto ya que ni siquiera necesita de sus gafas: cada línea, cada rincón y cada rostro se han convertido en una nube de colores desteñidos. La tela del tapiz del sofá en el que ha decidido morir le raspa la mejilla, áspera y poco hospitalaria, y entre las manchas de su alrededor busca encontrarse del nuevo con el chico del saxofón que horas antes lo interpeló mientras se comía una empanada. Manuel quiere hablarle de la revolución, de las cosas que las personas como él podrían hacer si se animasen a levantarse, de la violencia de la que han sido víctimas y como la única manera de erradicarla es con la misma manera.

En vez de eso, cierra los ojos y deja que el adormecimiento del último vaso de pisco se lo lleve. No sería la primera vez que el cansancio lo arrastra lejos de la realidad.

(Además, tiene la sensación de que se volverán a ver).

 

-

 

_Les contaste un cuento_

_sabiéndolo contar,_

_y creyeron que tu alma andaba mal._

_La mediocridad para algunos es normal,_

_la locura es poder ver más allá._

—El Tuerto y los Ciegos, Sui Generis.

**_20 de Agosto de 1974._ **

 

Miguel se acuerda perfectamente de la segunda vez que encuentra al tipo del sweater de lana. Recuerda la ocasión a detalle, porque esta vez no está por razones de trabajo, sino porque se dejó arrastrar a una fiesta por Pedro, que fue invitado por un tal Martín Hernández que, a su vez, decidió montar un _malón_ (¿qué?) en la casa que arrienda con unos amigos en el centro de Santiago, a cuadras de la Universidad de Chile. Se acuerda, a pesar de la ironía de estar entre Pisco y Nazca, porque en la casa también vive el tipo del sweater, y porque la persona que se encargó de llevarlos al lugar de la fiesta fue tan paranoico que los subió a la furgoneta con los ojos vendados para que no pudieran conocer el camino en caso de cualquier tipo de detención e interrogación. Se acuerda, porque está tirado en el sofá con el alcohol saliéndole por los poros y algo mosqueado por el olor a tabaco que parece impregnársele hasta en las pestañas.

Se acuerda, porque _Life on Mars?_ suena en el tocadiscos y un cuerpo cálido con olorcillo a marihuana y vino aterriza a su lado.

 

—No le digai a Martín —se ríe el tipo del sweater, como si David Bowie fuese la cosa más cómica del universo—. Pero me encanta esta canción. Me encanta la idea de pensar que hay vida en Marte, que podríamos vivir en Marte, ¿cachai?

 

(Miguel contiene una risotada).

 

—Yo te conozco —Miguel entrecierra los ojos pacientemente, girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para apreciar el perfil del tipo. Él hace lo mismo, para mirar a Miguel con los ojos inyectados de rojo y una sonrisa estúpida.

 

—Yo a ti también —el tipo cierra los ojos, tarareando a volumen bajo el coro de la canción—. ¿Cómo te llamai?

 

—Miguel —Miguel tose, un poco ahogado por el encierro. No pueden abrir ninguna ventana, ni subir las cortinas. Sería demasiado arriesgado—. Miguel Alejandro Prado. ¿Tú?

 

—Dime Manuel —Manuel olisquea un poquito, otorgándole la impresión a Miguel de que odia el olor de la sala tanto como él, pero luego se ríe—. Apestas a pisco.

 

—No sería el primer hombre en apestar a pisco, _Manuel_ —Miguel alza una ceja, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tiene de importante eso?

 

—¿Sabías…? —Manuel comienza, enderezándose a en su asiento, para mirar fijamente a Miguel con algo de malicia— ¿Sabías que hacemos pisco acá en Chile? Y, bueno, que si hablamos del origen del pisco, probablemente es chileno.

 

(Ah, por supuesto. Por eso es que Miguel nunca ha olvidado su segundo encuentro con Manuel).

 

—¡¿Me estás jalando el pelo, huevón?! —Miguel alza la voz, brevemente llamando la atención de unos cuantos. La mirada desafiante de Manuel le indica que la discusión pinta para seria, pero también hay una pizca de provocación allí, como si hubiese nacido con las ganas de llevarle la contra al mundo. Especialmente a Miguel.

 

Nunca nadie había logrado enfrascarlo durante dos horas en una discusión sobre el origen del pisco y la calidad del pisco peruano por sobre cualquier otro destilado, pero habría descubierto que Manuel tiene un talento particular para presionarle todos los botones que lo invitan a saltar como perro de pelea a una discusión. Si esa noche la discusión no acabó a los golpes se debe, gran parte, al alcohol.

 

Miguel termina sentado en la azotea, mirando el amanecer con Manuel sentado a su lado.

 

—¿A qué te dedicas? —le nace preguntarle a Manuel, que ha ido quedándose callado luego de llegar a un punto irresoluble de su última discusión de la noche. Se le ocurre que nunca le había pasado esto de conocer a alguien y discutirle hasta el color del cielo sin saber su edad siquiera.

 

—¿Antes del golpe? Estudiaba filosofía en la UTE[8], pero los milicos cerraron el departamento de educación —Manuel ríe, con cierta amargura disimulada—. Ahora Martín paga el arriendo, porque está por titularse de ingeniero y su mamá tiene un negocio, así que plata no les falta. Mientras me mantienen acá en Santiago yo ando buscando qué cresta hacer. A veces voy y toco la guitarra en algún clandestino, pero no se gana mucho así.

 

—No, no realmente —Miguel piensa en su banda y siente algo de pena—. Mi viejo es contador. Trabajó harto rato como profesor de matemáticas, pero volvió a ejercer de contador hace un par de meses.

 

 _Nos queremos ir de acá_ , es una frase que queda colgando en el aire.

 

—¿Y tú? —Manuel tiene, probablemente, la mirada más penetrante con la que Miguel se ha cruzado. Ojos que te invitan a pelear.

 

—¿Yo qué?

 

—¿A qué te dedicas tú?

 

—Soy fotógrafo —Miguel se frota un poco los brazos, porque tiene frío pero le faltan las ganas de volver al interior de la casa—. Pero me estoy dedicando a la música.

 

Cuando nota que Manuel lo está mirando algo contemplativo, Miguel alza las cejas como invitándolo a qué le diga qué parte de su respuesta lo ha hecho pensar tanto. Llega a preguntarse si ha ofendido a Manuel, incluso.

 

—¿Sabís qué creo, Miguel? —Manuel baja un poquito el tono de voz, sonando más íntimo, con el lenguaje corporal de alguien que cuenta un secreto muy importante. Su codo toca el de Miguel, ambos apoyados en el borde de la azotea y, por alguna razón, el roce hace que ambos se estremezcan un poquito—. Creo que sabes que tu cámara es un arma más potente que un saco de balas.

 

Cuando Miguel se voltea para ver si Manuel está de broma, pasan dos cosas importantes. La primera es que Manuel está totalmente en serio, así que le queda muy claro que no está tomándole el pelo. La segunda es que sus rostros quedan tan cerca que Miguel puede sentir el frío que emana la piel de Manuel. Le empaña los lentes con la respiración.

 

Esa instancia, ese breve momento tan aparentemente insignificante, le quedaría tan grabado en la retina por tantas horas y por tantos días, que una semana después partiría desde barrio Yungay por la Alameda con la intención de reconstruir el recorrido de la furgoneta que los llevó a Pedro y a él a la fiesta en casa de Manuel, a fuerza de intuición y sus propios pies.

 

(Cuando Miguel mira hacia atrás, hacia la desorientación de sus años veinte, recuerda la fachada de esa casa vieja en el barrio República[9] como uno de los momentos más satisfactorios de su vida).

 

-

 

**_30 de Agosto de 1974._ **

 

Manuel, sentado en el alféizar de su ventana con una novela contrabandeada de Vargas Llosa, mira a Miguel parado en la acera frente a su casa y contiene las ganas de sonreír, para no otorgarle la satisfacción a Miguel de verlo sorprendido o entusiasmado. Ninguno de los dos dice nada al principio, desarrollando poco a poco el incipiente hábito de comunicarse sin palabras.

 

—¿Qué hacís allí parado, pelotudo? —Manuel abandona el libro, cruzándose de brazos—. Hay como ocho grados allá afuera y tú eres peruano. ¿Qué querís, morirte de hipotermia?

 

—Tengo una mejor idea —Miguel le responde, con el descaro de cambiar el hilo de la conversación—. Me haces pasar a tu casa y yo te invito a un café. Así, yo no me muero en medio de la vía pública y tú no quedas como el xenofóbico que me dejó morir trágicamente. Sé un buen samaritano.

 

—Ya, ya, para de dar pena. Voy al tiro —Manuel refunfuña todo el camino hacia las escaleras. Abre la puerta de menos mala gana de la que le gustaría. Siente ese pulso magnético que lo guía hacia Miguel desde el momento en que abre la puerta y lo hace pasar.

 

—¿Qué hacís aquí? —pregunta, serio, porque necesita saber. Para él, las palabras son como un contrato ineludible e imborrable, y necesita que Miguel vocalice sus razones con honestidad. Necesita saber que no está imaginando lo que sea que está pasando entre los dos.

 

—Vine porque necesitaba verte de nuevo —el tono de Miguel, solemne, casi reverente, deja poco lugar para que Manuel dude de sus intenciones. Tentativamente, roza la muñeca izquierda de Miguel con los dedos.

 

—Necesidad es una palabra muy fuerte.

 

—Casi como el pisco, ¿cierto?

 

Manuel se permite sonreír.

 

-

 

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,_

_they slither wildly as they slip away across the universe._

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,_

_possessing and caressing me._

—Across the Universe, The Beatles.

**_11 de Noviembre de 1974._ **

 

Han estado bailando alrededor del otro desde Agosto.

 

Miguel se sabe de memoria la colección de vinilos celosamente resguardada de Martín, el mejor amigo de Manuel y el más importante compañero de casa. Conoce, aproximadamente, los horarios en que los demás habitantes del lugar se apropian del baño, sus variados tiempos de llegada y los momentos en los que suelen reunirse a tomar la once. En esa casa no hay un televisor, sólo libros, libros y más libros: todos guardados en el closet que se ubica bajo la escalera, protegidos por una pared de útiles de aseo para no levantar sospechas. Tener _La Conquista del Pan_ ya es un silencioso acto de rebeldía que podría costarle caro a cualquiera de las personas que viven allí.

 

Miguel ya conoce cada rincón de la habitación de Manuel, sabe que Manuel eligió la habitación del segundo piso que colinda con la casa de la izquierda porque desde su ventana tiene vista a los árboles que adornan el borde de la calle y que además el sol pega rico en las mañanas, salvándolo del frío permanente que se rehúsa a abandonar sus manos y sus pies. Miguel sabe que éstos últimos son particularmente fríos porque discutiendo con Manuel, se le ha ido la hora y ha tenido que quedarse a dormir con él para no salir hacia su casa en medio de la noche y violar el toque de queda. Ha compartido cama con Manuel durante una buena parte del invierno, aprendiendo de memoria el mapa de las escasas pecas que decoran el arco de su nariz, soportando la cercanía de sus cuerpos con falsa estoicidad, cobijado bajo las mantas de color sobrio que, según Manuel, provienen del telar de su madre allá de vuelta en Lonquén.

 

Ha memorizado, también, la forma de los labios de Manuel y lo pronunciado que ese su arco de cupido. Ha entrelazado los dedos de ambos, un par de veces, descubriendo con irracional alegría que sus manos tienen el mismo tamaño, aunque las de Manuel son más delgadas y las de él, más anchas. Ha leído, en voz alta, a Vargas Llosa con la cabeza de Manuel reposando en su regazo, y escuchado con atención los versos de Neruda, recitados de memoria por Manuel, los libros originales habiendo sido escondidos ya mucho tiempo atrás.

 

—Las fiestas patrias son el día 18 de Septiembre —Manuel irrumpe en el sonido del silencio, ambos echados lado a lado, boca arriba sobre el pasto, bajo la sombra de los árboles del parque Bustamente.

 

—Ya, ¿y? Ya pasaron —Miguel bosteza, medio dormido. Ignora la mirada irritada que Manuel le dirige.

 

—No te lo conté porque me carga mi cumpleaños —Manuel vuelve a cerrar los ojos—. Pero ese mismo día es mi cumpleaños.

 

Miguel ríe.

 

—Mi cumpleaños cae el mismo día que las fiestas patrias, allá en Perú.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Te lo prometo.

 

—¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

 

—No, huevón. Que no.

 

Sin abrir los ojos, siente la mano de Manuel tantear el césped cercano hasta dar con la suya. Le causa gracia que algo tan tonto como una coincidencia de ese tipo le haga sentir reconfortado, pero Manuel extrae placer de cosas que a Miguel le parecen sumamente extrañas. Del olor a viejo de los libros (Miguel odia ese olor, lo hace estornudar), del gato gordo de su vecina (ese animal vive para intentar destruir a Miguel), de las tostadas con un poco de palta (… eso ya le parece más normal). El padre de Miguel ha seguido el desarrollo de su amistad con Manuel con cuidado interés, invitándolo a cenar a casa con ellos en más de una ocasión. No es un idiota, es plenamente consciente de que su viejo pretende sacarlo volando de Chile apenas tengan una base sólida para darse el lujo de empezar de cero en otro lugar y que, cuando el momento llegue, tendrá que decirle adiós a Manuel y a la extraña amistad que han desarrollado en los últimos meses. Nadie le halla mucho sentido a todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, o a la manera en que sólo necesitan mirarse para entenderse. O a lo mucho que les gusta discutir hasta llegar al nivel de fastidio. Martín, que conoce a Manuel desde la adolescencia, suele mirar a Miguel como si tuviese una cabeza extra por soportar tanto rato y en tan poco tiempo los cambios de humor repentinos de Manuel. Nunca se sabe qué puede gatillar su enojo, un discurso apasionado, o una melancolía profunda por la vida que solía llevar antes del golpe.

 

El golpe es otra sombra que se cierne entre los dos.

 

No hay que ser idiota para saber que el manto pesado de la dictadura los asfixia a todos en distintos niveles, pero la noción de saber que un Manuel distinto existía antes del golpe es algo que entristece a Miguel en ocasiones. Los atisbos de genuina alegría de Manuel son pocos, achacado por la falta de ocupación y el escaso ejercicio intelectual a nivel académico.

 

Desde el primer Once de Septiembre, Miguel supo instintivamente que tenía que agachar la cabeza y no meterse en huevadas. Vivir en un país ajeno y conocer los mecanismos de las dictaduras ayuda a desarrollar un sentido inteligente de la supervivencia; el miedo brutal  de perder a su viejo (conocido en los círculos de militancia comunista) también ayudó mucho. Pero Manuel, hijo eufórico de la Unidad Popular, huérfano de la revolución e idealista ingenuo, aprendió su lección a palos: el día trece de septiembre, dos días después del golpe, los militares entraron al campus de la UTE y se llevaron a decenas de amigos y compañeros de la escuela de educación. Manuel recibió una paliza que lo dejó dos meses en cama con una pierna enyesada, por tratar de evitar que se llevasen a dos compañeras. A veces, aún sueña con sus gritos, el ruido sordo de los golpes,  y recuerda que sus familias tocan puertas desesperadamente con sus fotografías, preguntando al borde de las lágrimas si las han visto y cuándo fue la última vez que eso sucedió.

 

—No sé cómo vivir callado —le dijo Manuel, una vez. Tenía la mirada tan apagada que Miguel quiso cerrarle los ojos para no volver a sentir la opresión de la tristeza de Manuel en el pecho. Vive con el conocimiento de que el silencio es el más grande regalo que Manuel le otorga a sus seres queridos. Que el silencio es la razón por la cual puede tocarlo, vivirlo y sentirlo aún. La razón que lo llevó a conocerlo. La razón del místico universo entre los dos.

 

-

 

—¿Por qué te gustan Los Ángeles Negros? —sentados en el suelo, Manuel reposa la cabeza sobre el borde de la cama sin quitar la vista de encima de Miguel. Le ha crecido muy rápido el pelo y le cubre la mitad de las orejas, dándole un aspecto estratégicamente desaliñado. Manuel lucha con las ganas de estirar una mano y tocarle el cabello, que se ve tan suave—. De hecho, ¿por qué te gustan tantos las canciones tristes?

 

—Mmm —Miguel se muerde un poco el labio, dándose aires de pensador, con un vinilo de Roberto Lutti en las manos (su viejo aún sin enterarse que lo tomó prestado)—. No sé, creo que son parte de mí, de alguna manera. Y que las canciones tristes son bonitas, porque son sinceras y tienen harto sentimiento. ¿Le has puesto atención a _Y volveré_?

 

—Creo que no —Manuel niega con la cabeza, suavemente—. No, no realmente. Cántamela.

 

Miguel pudo haber dicho que no.

 

— _No sufras más, quizás mañana…_ —Miguel acompaña el tocadiscos, bajo la mirada atenta de Manuel. En alguna parte de la canción, ha vuelto a descansar la cabeza en el regazo de Miguel, como si fuese un gato.

 

La luz casi los ha abandonado, las horas se les han ido hasta permitir que el atardecer se cuele entre las cortinas azules de la ventana y el peso de las horas juntos se hace presente en el hormigueo de sus piernas dormidas.

 

Manuel lo besa con el ruido de la aguja sobre el vinilo de fondo, anunciando el término de la canción y dándole la bienvenida a la estática silenciosa.

 

El beso se siente como una eternidad maravillosa.

 

-

 

**_23 de Mayo de 1975._ **

 

La sincronía de la que ambos gozan no le permite cuestionarse en ningún momento lo que están haciendo. Tener que ocultarse no es algo que los lastime, porque ya viven en un mundo donde deben actuar como una versión mesurada de sí mismos para poder sobrevivir. Y para los pocos que saben, tampoco fue una real sorpresa.

 

Hay una belleza en su conexión con Manuel, tan inhóspita, tan nueva, que para Miguel no es raro ni malo que otras personas puedan verla y admirarla. Es esa belleza que habita la conexión entre los dos la que los lleva a desarrollar todo de forma tan natural, que el sexo es sólo una extensión más de esos afectos, algo tan enriquecedor como las discusiones políticas, las carreras en bicicleta por el parque, conocer juntos nuevos sabores, leerse libros o encerrarse a escuchar música. Ninguno de los dos es virgen, Miguel tuvo un par de novias en su adolescencia con las que aprendió lo que le correspondía aprender y un poco más; Manuel tampoco ha sido ajeno a sus hormonas anteriormente. Pero es la suma de las cosas, el modo en el que sus cuerpos se complementan o sus movimientos se encuentran, que hace del sexo algo tan _completo_.

 

Manuel reposa la cabeza en su pecho, mientras Miguel traza la línea de sus vertebras en la espalda. El LP de Los Silvertons que Miguel puso hace un rato aún no termina de sonar.

 

—Me tengo que levantar —Miguel ríe, ronco—. Le dije a mi viejo que lo iba a ayudar con unas cosas, mi hermano va a llegar de Bolivia a vernos en unos días.

 

—¿Por qué tu hermano vive en Bolivia? —Manuel pregunta con pereza, la nariz acurrucada en la clavícula de Miguel.

 

—Cuando llegamos a Chile, a los pocos meses, no lo aguantó más —se ríe—. No le gustó ni un poco, le rogó a mi viejo que lo dejase irse a Bolivia con una tía nuestra. Nosotros vivimos en Bolivia un par de años, por eso Julio es boliviano. Volvimos a Perú cuando murió mi mamá.

 

—Ya —Manuel se le acurruca un poco más cerca; Miguel deduce que tiene frío y se pregunta si debería alcanzarle su ropa para que se vista— ¿Lo echas de menos? Yo echaría de menos a la Tiare.

 

—Lo echo de menos todos los días —Miguel le besa la frente y Manuel cierra los ojos, sin intenciones de abandonar la cama. Miguel supone que no llegará a temprano a casa ese día.

 

-

_**30 de Julio de 1975** _

 

Desempolva la cámara con delicadeza, casi con cariño, ante la mirada atenta de Manuel. Están envueltos en uno de sus silencios agradables, donde la comunicación que predomina es la de su compañía y la de sus gestos. El ruido del viento soplando los árboles, haciéndolos bailar, los adormece con ayuda del sol de la tarde, y para cuando Miguel termina el ritual de preparar su cámara, atrapa a Manuel distraído y le toma una foto sin avisarle.

—¡Oye! —Manuel parpadea y luego se acomoda los lentes, estirando una mano para intentar arrebatarle la cámara de las manos, en un intento desesperado por evitar que Miguel le tome otra foto. Miguel sonríe con burla y lo esquiva, poniéndose de pie.

—Ya no seas infantil y deja eso —le replica. Está de buen humor: se ha animado a sacar la cámara después de meses de desuso y ante la insistencia de Manuel, que quiere verlo tomar fotos. El parque es un lugar predecible, pero es lo más inofensivo que se les pudo haber ocurrido. Y en realidad, Miguel sólo quiere una excusa para tomar un par de fotos de Manuel.

Manuel se enfurruña, por supuesto, viéndose más como un niño amurrado que como un adulto joven. Le ha dejado claro que no le gusta que le tomen fotografías, que siempre sale mal en ellas y terminan siendo un objeto de ridículo más. Es tan orgulloso, tan digno, que la mera idea de una mala toma es suficiente para hacer que se ponga rojo hasta las orejas y no quiera hablarle más.

A Miguel le parece tierno.

—No te traje al parque a tomarme fotos —Manuel lo increpa, poniéndose de pie con él, sacudiéndose un par de hebras de césped de su sweater—. Te traje a tomar fotos. Buenas fotos.

Miguel siente que se le aprieta un poco el corazón, conmovido por la preocupación de Manuel. Es el único que ha notado lo mucho que extraña tener una foto en las manos, la importancia que para él tiene captar momentos, imágenes que no sólo se vean bellas al contacto con la retina, sino que sean capaces de hacer sentir, de decir _algo_.

—Cada foto es un momento, Manu —ajusta el lente y enfoca, tomando la fotografía de un niño que juega con su perro a la sombra de los árboles–. Cada momento tiene algo que decir.

Manuel apoya el mentón en su hombro, muy quieto, dejando que Miguel tome fotografías. Su respiración le hace cosquillas en el cuello y Miguel contiene el aliento cuando Manuel lo besa en la poca piel que no le cubre la bufanda.

—Deberías darle la vuelta al mundo —murmura, mientras Miguel enfoca otra cosa—. Tomar fotos de cada lugar.

—Deberías dar la vuelta al mundo _conmigo_.

Manuel sonríe, Miguel siente la mueca contra su rostro.

(Pero no ve la tristeza en el gesto).

-

 

_Qué dirá el Santo Padre_

_que vive en Roma,_

_que le están degollando_

_a sus palomas._

 

—Qué dirá el Santo Padre, Violeta Parra.

 

**_24 de Noviembre de 1975._ **

 

—Métanse ahí, ahí, en el cuartito detrás del armario —Manuel corre hasta al final de la casa, empujando frenéticamente a sus amigos. Los ojos de sus ex compañeros de universidad, asustados, con los rostros cubiertos de tierra, la ropa en harapos y el cabello desordenado, lo persiguen hasta cerrar la puerta. Tras correr el armario para cubrir la puerta del cuartito, se voltea para ver a Martín, pero cualquier intento de pregunta muere antes de salir de sus labios. Martín le hace una seña de silencio, asomándose ligeramente para mirar por entre las cortinas de la salsa. Toda la casa yace en total oscuridad, la única luz viene de afuera, de las patrullas y las linternas.

 

El ruido de la calle cesa luego de un rato. Martín se desliza hacia el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y gruñe algo que suena como _pelotudos_.

 

–¿Ya pasó? —Manuel pregunta, en voz baja. No se atreve a acercarse a Martín, ni a moverse de su lugar. El olor a coctel de molotov permea el aire pesadamente, mezclado con el olor típico de ropa chamuscada. Desde el cuarto, se oyen los murmullos de sus compañeros de casa.

 

—Creo que sí —Martín suspira—. Decíle a los boludos que ya pueden salir. Que entierren la ropa en el patio y se bañen para sacarse de encima el olor a molotov.

 

—Ya, vale —Manuel respira más tranquilo, siente que su cuerpo se desentumece rápidamente, volviendo a él la capacidad de realizar movimientos. Corre el armario para que los chicos salgan, le da una palmada en el hombro a Martín para que se relaje y sube al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, todo a oscuras.

 

Se está palpando las ojeras frente al espejo cuando oye el estruendo y los gritos en el piso de abajo.

 

-

 

**_26 de Diciembre de 1975._ **

**—** ¿Aló? —Miguel responde el teléfono. Es temprano y probablemente sea para su viejo, porque suelen llamarlo por trabajo a cualquier hora y es él quien más usa el teléfono.

 

—Miguel —la voz temblorosa de Manuel resuena a través del auricular—. No puedo hablar mucho, puede que el teléfono esté pinchado. Ándate a Plaza Brasil apenas puedas y espérame allá, que yo llego al tiro.

 

Miguel frunce el ceño, extrañado.

 

—¿Qué es tan urgente?

 

—Sólo _ve_.

 

Miguel toma la bicicleta y pedalea lo más rápido que puede hacia la plaza, a pesar de que sólo está a cuadras de su casa y pudo haber ido a pie. Es temprano, hay poca gente y la mayoría son chicos haciendo uso de los columpios y otros juegos. Era obvio que llegaría antes que Manuel, pero tener que esperarlo le causa un ligero dolor de estómago. Para cuando Manuel llega, tiene que recordarse no saltar de la banca como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, ni correr a abrazarlo al notarlo paliducho, ojeroso y con un cigarro en la boca. (Odia que fume, pero puede perdonárselo esta vez).

 

—Pasó algo —Manuel empieza, tomando asiento junto a él en el banco, la risa de los niños que juegan escuchándose de lejos—. Se llevaron a Martín.

 

— _¿Qué?_

 

—El Felipe y el Javier tuvieron un encontronazo con los milicos —Manuel habla tan bajo que tiene que pegarse un poco a él para poder escucharlo—. Les cacharon la militancia, Martu y yo los escondimos, pero se los llevaron igual. Y se llevaron a Martín por esconderlos, yo estaba arriba cuando pasó y para cuando bajé se los habían llevado a todos, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Si no les pegaron ahí mismo, si se los llevaron pitando, es porque seguramente planean torturarlos.

 

Miguel siente que su estómago se hunde. Manuel le sostiene la mirada, con aire siervo acorralado.

 

—Martín no dirá ni pío, pero alguno de los otros cabros ya debe haber cantado —coge la mano de Miguel como si fuese una señal de advertencia—. Me deben de estar buscando ya, y si me cachan a mí, van a agarrar a mi vieja.

 

—¿Tu vieja?

 

—Van a desarmar el Comité de Paz[10], para hacer como que acá no está pasando nada, para fingir que no están matando y desapareciendo gente—hace una pausa—. Mi vieja trabaja en el comité de paz, Migue. Tengo que evitar que la pillen; tengo que recuperar al Martu también.

 

—Manuel —Miguel traga despacio, con una capa de sudor helado cubriéndole la espalda—. Huevón, ¿estás consciente de que puedes ser tú el que termine en un centro de detención?

 

Manuel se pone de pie, se para frente a él. Se inclina lo suficiente para besar la frente de Miguel y peinarlo con los dedos, sin la torpeza bruta habitual que posee el cuerpo de Manuel. Con ternura.

 

—No te puedo prometer nada.

 

-

 

**_30 de Diciembre de 1975._ **

 

La casa de la madre de Manuel es un desastre cuando la dejan, los bolsos fueron armados con premura y un oído pegado a la puerta, atento a cualquier ruido de afuera. Tiare tiembla como un conejito cuando Manuel le pone su poncho favorito y le besa la cara. Martín, aún golpeado y con la mochila al hombro, se reúne con ellos en el vestíbulo, vestido con una mezcla de la ropa de Manuel y la que le prestaron en la embajada de Italia cuando su madre logró zafarle de la detención. En dos semanas partirá con ella a Italia, y un amigo de su familia ha hecho el favor de echarle una mano a la de Manuel. Si todo sale bien, Manuel calcula, lo más probable es que todos logren salir del país en menos de un mes.

 

—Pórtate bien con la vieja, palomita —Manuel se agacha, para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas—. El amigo de Martín pudo conseguir dos pasaportes nomás, pero te prometo que apenas pueda te doy el alcance. Mientras tanto, van a ser ustedes dos nomás, así que la tienes que cuidar mucho. ¿Vale? Te va a gustar Cuba.

 

Tiare asiente, muda. Está tan asustada que hasta hablar le da miedo, y Manuel reprime las ganas de ir a prenderle fuego al palacio de La Moneda y terminar con todo de una vez. Su madre les mira desde el umbral de la puerta. No hay nada más qué hacer, ni nada más qué decir. Los dos saben bien lo que están pensando sin necesidad de decirlo.

 

Manuel le dice _te quiero_ con los ojos.

 

-

 

**_25 de Enero de 1976._ **

 

—Miguel —la voz de Manuel, adormecida y cansada pero con un dejo casi delirante—. No me puedo ir.

 

—Yo tampoco —Miguel cierra los ojos. Su viejo duerme en el cuarto de al lado, los trámites para irse a España son una cosa de tiempo y no les queda mucho tiempo en Chile—. No sin ti.

 

—Estoy trabajando con la Vicaría[11] —Manuel suspira—. Me presentaron a unos tipos que tienen un plan para generarle prensa mala a la dictadura, para que el mundo sepa lo que está pasando acá, Miguel. No me puedo ir.

 

Miguel quiere preguntarle si es noble o sólo muy, muy estúpido.

 

—¿No estás grandecito para jugar a la revolución?

 

-

 

_I may not always love you_

_but as long as there are stars above you,_

_you never need to doubt it._

_I'll make you so sure about it._

 

—God Only Knows, The Beach Boys.

 

**_12 de Julio de 1976._ **

****

Miguel no lo sabe aún, pero este es el último día que pasará con Manuel.

 

—Esto parece chiste, Miguel, mira —las manos de Manuel lo sacuden, insistentes, temprano por la mañana. Cuando logra despegar la cabeza de la almohada y ver lo que quiere mostrarle, casi se cae de la sorpresa: un manto blanco cubre la calle, los árboles y los autos. La intensidad del color es suficiente para hacerlo entrecerrar un poco los ojos, recién ajustándose a la luz luego de pasar tanto rato durmiendo.

 

—¿Habías visto nieve antes? —Manuel comenta entusiasmado, la reacción de Miguel le divierte. La mayoría de los inviernos de su infancia han sido coronados por la nieve, para él, aquel fenómeno no es algo nuevo. Pero, por el brillo en los ojos de Miguel, es fácil darse percatarse de que jamás la había visto.

 

—Nunca —Miguel murmura. Manuel abre su armario, saca uno de los enormes sweaters tejidos por su madre y le calza uno a Miguel. Cuando termina de abrigarlo, lo besa suavemente en los labios y sonríe.

 

—¿Querís jugar un rato?

 

Corren como niños hacia el patio de la casa, donde cada rincón ha sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve blanca. Hace un frío de mierda, pero apenas pone los pies afuera de la casa, Miguel se lanza de espaldas en la nieve, sacudiendo brazos y piernas de arriba hacia abajo para formar un ángel de nieve como ha visto en películas y dibujos animados. Se mata de la risa hasta recibir una bola de nieve en la cara que lo deja tosiendo y para cuando se sienta, con la cara helada y la nariz roja por el frío, Manuel está riéndose detrás de un fuerte de nieve pobremente construido, preparándose para que Miguel le devuelva la mano en una guerra despiadada de bolas de nieve; juegan hasta que los vence el frío y el hambre, siendo él quien corre de regreso a la casa primero. Miguel prepara para el almuerzo un caldo de pollo maravilloso, que sopean con unas migas de pan francés frente a la estufa mientras escuchan a Sui Generis en volumen bajito. Hacen el amor con los primeros acordes de _Rasguño las piedras_ y se visten rapidito luego, Miguel apropiándose del sweater de lana para volver a la cocina y preparar chocolate caliente para los dos.

 

El día termina con los dormidos sobre la alfombra, disfrutando el último calorcito de la estufa, envueltos en una frazada gruesa y acogedora, de esas que pican. Miguel esconde la nariz en el cuello de Manuel y cuenta las pulsaciones hasta quedarse dormido.

 

-

 

**_14 de Julio de 1976._ **

 

Pedro despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada pensando que la tierra se mueve de nuevo. Respira tranquilo cuando se espabila y se da cuenta que sólo ha despertado porque alguien golpea violentamente la puerta de su departamento. Se levanta, revisa que su hermana siga dormida en su cuarto y va hacia la puerta con cautela. Cuando coloca la mano en el pomo, se pregunta qué hará si tras la puerta hay militares o agentes de la DINA[12]. Se pregunta si ha hecho algo últimamente que lo haga meritorio de terminar en Londres 38 como tantos de los amigos que ha perdido.

 

Abre la puerta. Sólo es Miguel, pálido, con los labios fruncidos y despeinado.

 

—Se llevaron a Manuel.

 

El abrazo en el que envuelve a Miguel es casi automático, poco íntimo, pero solidario. Desearía estar asombrado, pero ha escuchado _tantas_ veces una noticia así, que la canción se vuelve repetitiva, variando al son del desaparecido de turno. Es suficiente para ahogar los sollozos de Miguel y la manera en la que sacuden su cuerpo, para olvidar la impresión de que en cualquier momento la persona entre sus brazos se caerá a pedazos.

 

No le cabe en el corazón decirle a Miguel que _ésta_ es la hora del olvido.

 

-

 

_Though nothing, will keep us together,_

_We could steal time just for one day._

_We can be Heroes, for ever and ever._

_What d'you say?_

_—Heroes, David Bowie._

**_16 de Marzo de 1996._ **

**_Lima, Perú._ **

 

En uno de los cubículos cercanos al cuarto de revelado que usa Miguel, alguien está escuchando _Life on Mars_.

 

(Apenas escuchó las primeras notas, terminó arruinando accidentalmente una de sus mejores fotografías de ese rollo).

 

Si eso no para de inmediato, pasarán dos cosas: la primera es que Miguel jamás terminará de editar las fotografías que debe tener listas para el artículo de mañana y la segunda es que agarrará el estéreo del pobre desafortunado y lo lanzará por la ventana, sin responder a la posible pérdida material del equipo. Miguel opta por una salida amigable y término medio, deja su trabajo en pausa y sale del cuarto para ir al cubículo culpable, en la sección de reportajes y literatura.

 

El dueño del cubículo en cuestión es Mario, quien está a cargo de la columna sobre literatura latinoamericana de la revista en la que trabajan y ama mucho, _mucho_ el rock en inglés a pesar de ser un anti imperialista consignado.

 

—Esto es lo único bueno que han hecho los gringos —Mario señala el estéreo con la mirada, sus manos aún en su máquina de escribir—. David Bowie, ¿eh?

 

Miguel respira profundo. Disimuladamente.

 

—David Bowie es _inglés_ , Mario.

 

Mario alza las manos, ante la agresividad con la que su compañero de trabajo lo corrige. Recién en ese momento Miguel descubre que lo ha vuelto a hacer: hablar con los dientes apretados, los puños tensos, el ceño bien fruncido. Se pasa una mano por el rostro.

 

—¿No quieres cambiar de estación? Oí que en el otro canal van a lanzar el último sencillo de Pearl Jam —trata de distraerlo, apoyándose de lado en la pared del cubículo. Nunca le ha gustado mucho el _grunge_ , pero a Mario sí. Estuvo loquísimo por Nirvana un tiempo (a pesar de que el _grunge_ sea una cosa gringa incompatible con su espíritu venezolano).

 

—Quién lo diría, ¿no te gusta Bowie o el divorcio te tiene cascarrabias? —Mario se encoge de hombros y Miguel entorna los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Ya te dije que es un divorcio amistoso, que ni a los niños les molesta ahora que están grandes —Miguel aborta el tópico cuando nota que su amigo ha dejado de ponerle atención (su divorcio es la cosa menos jugosa del mundo) y se dispone a irse con el propósito de seguir trabajando, cuando Miguel nota un libro sobre el escritorio del cubículo— ¿Y esto?

 

—Ah, mira, me han mandado a hacer una nota sobre un tipo que es chileno y estuvo un tiempo en un centro de detención durante la dictadura—Mario le explica sin mirarlo—. Después  estuvo exiliado, bla bla bla, allá en Cuba. Se hizo escritor y ahora, aparentemente, es un solterón intelectual que vuelve a Chile y va a dar una charla sobre su trabajo en relación a los detenidos desaparecidos. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Creí que no te gustaba Chile.

 

—Los gustos cambian —Miguel se apresura a contradecirle, coge el libro y abandona el cubículo—. ¡Me lo llevo!

 

Ya en el cuarto de revelado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Miguel abre la portada del libro y estalla en carcajadas desde el momento en que lee la dedicatoria.

 

_Para Miguel,_

_Donde quiera que esté._

_Para que sepa que lo espero en Marte._

_—José Manuel González C._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] http://photos.simark.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/IMG_3763-1.jpg
> 
> [2] Lonquén es una localidad chilena ubicada en la comuna de Talagante, Región Metropolitana de Santiago.
> 
> [3] El Barrio Yungay está ubicado en el sector norponiente de la comuna de Santiago.
> 
> [4] Hornos de Lonquén es un lugar donde se encontraron el 30 de noviembre de 1978 restos de detenidos desaparecidos en Chile. Estas personas habían sido detenidas en Isla de Maipo el 7 de octubre de 1973.
> 
> [5] http://www.revell.de/fileadmin/_processed_/csm_07399__I_VW_T1_SAMBA_BUS_3f932dacce.jpg
> 
> [6] http://vcc.cl/no-olvidamos-la-musica-que-pinochet-obligo-escuchar-a-los-chilenos-en-dictadura/#
> 
> [7] Unidad Popular (también conocido por el acrónimo UP) fue una coalición electoral de partidos políticos de izquierda de Chile que llevó a la Presidencia de la República a Salvador Allende.
> 
> [8] La Universidad Técnica del Estado (UTE) fue una universidad pública creada en 1947, y que en 1981 dio origen a la Universidad de Santiago de Chile.
> 
> [9] El barrio República, ubicado en la zona poniente de la comuna de Santiago, es uno de los barrios tradicionales de mayor riqueza arquitectónica e histórica de la ciudad. Es considerado un barrio universitario.
> 
> [10] Como consecuencia de la violación a los derechos humanos cometidos en Chile tras el golpe militar de 1973, muchas personas se acercaron a las distintas instituciones religiosas que existían en el país, en busca de consuelo, protección y apoyo ante las dramáticas circunstancias que los afectaban.
> 
> [11] La Vicaría de la Solidaridad (1976-1992) fue un organismo de la Iglesia Católica de Chile, creada por el papa Pablo VI a solicitud del cardenal Raúl Silva Henríquez en sustitución del Comité Pro Paz. Su función era prestar asistencia a las víctimas de la dictadura militar del general Pinochet.
> 
> [12] La Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional, también conocida por su acrónimo DINA, fue la policía secreta del régimen militar de Augusto Pinochet en Chile.


End file.
